Putain de Lidner
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Matt ronge son frein, dans l'attente d'un Mello qui passe du bon temps dans la salle de bain de Lidner. Il y a de quoi être jaloux...et Matt ne s'en prive pas.


**Titre : Putain de Lidner**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairings : Matt/Mello et Mello/Lidner**

**Notes : J'ai écrit cette fic parce...j'avais besoin d'exprimer de la jalousie, et qu'il se trouve qu'un Matt jaloux se justifie amplement, vu que le Mello/Lidner peut, si l'on regarde sous un certain angle, être considéré comme faisant parti intégrante du canon. En tout cas, ça correspondait à mon état d'esprit, et même si je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout exprimer à travers cette fanfiction, je suis tout de même satisfaite du résultat.**

**J'ai repris un élément que j'apprécie dans le Matt de Tsubaki Him, dans sa fanfiction The Smithcatchers; mais j'ignore si c'est visible. Je préfère prévenir, au cas où. C'est vrai qu'au final, ça n'a presque plus rien à voir, mais bon...**

**

* * *

**

Quelle pute !

Matt n'a rien dit. Il a simplement pincé les lèvres, sa bouche ressemblant à une fine ligne blanche, se retenant d'insulter la photographie sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

Il avait sous les yeux le dossier de l'agent Hale Lidner. D'excellents états de service, un curriculum vitae à faire pâlir un albinos…et, le plus important, le plus contrariant…un physique de rêve.

En plus elle est plus grande que lui !

La photo représentait le visage élégant, à l'expression un peu distante, d'une jeune femme blonde au regard perçant et dont les lèvres légèrement maquillées esquissaient un discret sourire en coin qui adoucissait l'ensemble de ses traits délicats.

Une belle femme, intelligente, douée, et détachée - trop vieille pour Matt, ils avaient dix ans d'écart !

Mais elle correspondait tellement au type de Mello.

- Salope !, gronda le rouquin en coinçant le filtre d'une cigarette entre ses dents serrées.

Il attrapa son Zippo et l'alluma dans un grésillement de braise, pour prendre une longue bouffée qu'il rejeta vers le plafond en renversant la tête en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé défoncé contre lequel il était affalé.

Matt n'était qu'un adolescent. Il n'avait pas encore la carrure de Mello, sa voix grave; mais il avait ce caractère souple qui lui permettait de s'adapter à chaque interlocuteur. Il était le genre de personne qui devinait instinctivement ce que les autres attendaient de lui, et savait à la fois flatter l'ego et la convoitise, par d'insidieuses allusions et de savants compliments distillés dans la conversation avec une telle finesse que la personne en face ne voyait rien venir; et en un clin d'œil, ils se retrouvaient au lit en train d'effectuer quelques acrobaties au rythme sensuel qui n'avait rien à envier à un film pornographique.

A son âge, il était important de savoir se dépenser. Matt étant quelqu'un de fondamentalement casanier, il sortait peu, mais lorsqu'il sortait, c'était en général dans le but de chercher des cigarettes, et au passage ramasser une conquête - ou deux - afin de passer une nuit agréable.

Mello était charismatique, mais Matt a du chien, et il sait l'utiliser à son avantage, pour compenser.

Parce que Mello, avec sa présence écrasante, est comme une statue en marbre. Il pèse de tout son poids, et prend toute la place. Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, plus rien n'existe hormis lui. Toute la pièce est emplie de Mihaël, de Keehl. Il y a une odeur de chocolat dans l'air, et le crissement du cuir semble résonner plus fort que la voix de Matt - qui d'ailleurs se tait, la plupart du temps.

Mello, ce n'est pas seulement du charme. C'est de la puissance. Rien ne lui échappe.

Évidemment, Matt non plus. Lidner non plus.

Cette garce, sous sa bonne mine, sa tenue angélique, est un démon en tailleur. Il le sait, il a connu assez de femmes pour savoir qu'elles feraient n'importe quoi pour capter un homme qu'elles désirent. Et Mello est tellement désirable.

Rien à voir avec son physique. Il est androgyne, à cause de sa silhouette aux apparences fragiles, ses hanches fines, ses cheveux blonds, sa frimousse. Il est viril : son regard intense est comme une brûlure, comme la cicatrice qui court sur sa joue tel un résidu de vieille peau, la mue d'une ancienne vie; les muscles fuselés de ses jambes, de ses bras, de son torse, et le carré de ses épaules.

A bien y réfléchir, peut-être que le physique compte un peu. Mais ce qui fait le plus d'effet à son entourage, c'est son aura. Quiconque l'approche ne peut qu'être aimanté, littéralement, par cette masse d'énergie qui pulse, ce garçon qui dévore avidement les plaquettes de chocolat au son revigorant de ses dents brisant le cacao.

Rien ne résiste à Mihaël Keehl.

D'un coup de pied rageur, Matt referme le clapet du PC portable, effaçant de son champs de vision l'image de la défaite. Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas se battre contre cette femme parfaite. Bien sûr que si elle le veut, elle aura Mello.

Car la femme a ses avantages. Une blanche poitrine aux rondeurs accueillantes, une bouche aguichante, des cheveux glissants, des mains caressantes, des hanches confortables à la peau soyeuse…

Ces choses qu'elle aime montrer. Toutes les femmes le font, même si elles n'en ont pas l'air. Matt le sait, il a joué dans cette cours suffisamment longtemps pour deviner dès à présent les intentions de Lidner. Sont-ils en train de discuter ? De s'embrasser ?

De baiser ?

L'idée lui est insupportable, il écrase brutalement son mégot dans le cendrier.

Mello est à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Il se lève et prend les clefs de la Camaro. Tant pis, il doit en avoir le cœur net, et il lui est impossible de fermer l'œil tant qu'il n'aura pas sauvé Mihaël du piège que sont les bras tentaculaires de cette femme.

Sauf que la porte s'ouvre, et l'excitation retombe, comme un soufflé.

- C'est quoi cette tête ?, demande Mello en plissant les yeux, la main crispée sur une photographie de lui enfant.

- Rien, fait Matt en se rasseyant.

Il s'est fait sa parano pour rien. Ou bien c'est trop tard.

Mello sourit, énigmatique, et quitte la pièce.

- Je vais prendre une douche.


End file.
